Sometimes It Only Takes Words One shot
by leggylover03
Summary: Legolas and Estel have a miscommunication


Title: Sometimes it Only takes Words  
Summary: Legolas and Estel have a miscommunication  
Disclaimer: I do not own them I only borrow them for awhile.  
A/N: This is not betaed so please forgive any errors. Any reviews   
will be welcome. All flames will be used to light the fire under my feet.  
  
Legolas sat in his room on his bed rereading the letter from Estel.   
As he finished the last line of the poem Estel wrote he jumped from   
his bed and began to pack. Thranduil came into the room and stopped   
just inside the door. He was amused as he watched Legolas throw   
various things into a bag and head for the door.  
  
"Just where do you think you are going?"  
  
"I must get to Estel. He has sunken into despair, and I fear I may   
already be too late."  
  
"How do you conclude this my son?" Thranduil said raising his   
eyebrows to almost imitate Elrond. "I know you two are close but to   
think this from a mere letter?"  
  
Legolas looked at him through tear filled eyes and instead of trying   
to explain he merely thrust the letter in his hand.  
  
Thranduil took the letter and started to read,the first part was fine   
but then he began to read the poem.  
  
I have closed my heart behind the door.  
To be opened nevermore.  
It is a cruel thing to do some say.  
But they do not know my cruelty in this way.  
I am a bringer of nothing but woe and despair.  
So to open it up again would be unfair.  
Too many words not understood or explained.  
It is too scary ,it brings too much pain.  
It does not matter I have done this before.  
I can survive without opening the door.  
My love is like the the darkest demon from hell.  
Sucking all life from each friend until dry like a well.  
They say I am stupid,bitter and blind.  
I now know these words are not unkind.  
They are what I truly am inside.  
Someone to simply kick aside.  
It no longer hurts, as I have no feelings left inside.  
All of these I now chose to hide.  
I can now accept what I truly am.  
A plague on all friendships elf or man.  
My inner demons I am trying to fight.  
But they say it is easier to go to the light.  
They say to run to death with open arms.  
For there I can no longer cause harm.  
Is it that simple, is that easy to just leave?  
I know now it is the only reprieve.  
You may call me selfish, you may call me dumb.  
But do you know how it feels, I will tell its numb.  
No more hurt, no more pain to bear.  
And it is not as if anyone would care.  
You showed me that with your last letter.  
The world rid of me would be better.  
I thought you knew me better than this.  
But you are the one friend I will miss.  
Till fate brings us together again.  
So long to you my mellon nin.  
  
Thranduil finished the letter and looked at Legolas with a   
questioning stare. "Legolas what does he mean about a letter?"  
  
Legolas tried to stifle the sob in his throat."He wrote to me wanting   
to visit, but I told him I was too busy to play silly adan games, I   
had other things to do. I did not mean for him to take it that way;   
it was just that we had the delegation here from Lothlorien and I was   
busy.  
  
"I think perhaps you need not explain this to me but instead to   
Estel, and by the looks of this letter I would waste no more time."  
  
Legolas nodded his head and turned to his father. "Am I really a bad   
friend do you think?"  
  
"Nay my son. A little foolish at times in the tact area,but a true   
friend no less."  
  
Legolas seemed a little relieved at his father's words and yet the   
thought of Estel dead made him run from the room. He ran all the way   
to the stable,and mounted his horse,and was off without so much as a   
look back. If he had,he would have seen the very concerned face of   
his father staring at him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He rode for days all the while only stopping to let his horse rest.   
He had let his visions reek havoc with his mind, and he often saw   
Estel dead and this frightened him more than he cared to admit. He   
and Estel had grown quite close, even though he had only known the   
adan for a few very short years. Estel was but a mere child, but he   
had broken the wall down in Legolas and become his confidant. His   
horse threw his head up in protest as Legolas had gripped his mane   
far too tightly during the vision.  
  
"I am sorry" he merely stated to the horse when he noticed the   
outline of Imladris up ahead. This provoked his dread even further.   
He heeled his horse to go faster, and even though tired the horse   
sensed his rider's tension and went on.  
  
Legolas wasted no time in formality when he caught sight of Elrond.   
He ran up to the elf lord and asked him if he knew where Estel was.  
  
Elrond looked quite shocked at the Mirkwood elf who was usually the   
shining example of diplomacy. "Last I saw him he was in his room, but   
he seems to be brooding over something and will not speak of it."  
  
Legolas shook his head in understanding and ran for the room. He   
passed Elladan and Elrohir on the way and they both turned to chase   
after him yelling their welcomes. As they approached Estel's door   
they both shook their heads.  
  
"You will not get inside there,he has not come down for days not even   
for Ada."  
  
This made Legolas shudder and he softly knocked on the door. "Estel,   
mellon nin may I come in please?"  
  
They waited and waited but no response came from within the   
room. "This is not right Elladan. Did you say he has not come down   
for days?"  
  
Elladan shook his head yes in reply. "We tried and tried but he was   
so adamant about not coming down the first day we left him alone. We   
figured he would come down when he was ready."  
  
Legolas' eyes grew quite large at this revelation. "Did it not occur   
to you that he may have hurt himself? That there is something really   
wrong with him?" Legolas screamed.  
  
Elladan's eyes became wide with fear, but Elrohir ran off down the   
hall, yelling for his father as he went. Legolas wasted no further   
time as he ran at the door and knocked it open. Inside lay Estel on   
his bed as if asleep. Legolas walked up to his bed as the twins and   
Lord Elrond ran into the room.  
  
Estel's eyes were closed and he seemed almost peaceful. Next to his   
bed lay a vial of something and upon closer examination Elrond knew   
it was poison. Shaking in horror and fear he grabbed Estel and began   
to shake him.  
  
"Estel, ion nin wake up! Tell me you have not taken the poison!"  
  
Estel stirred and then yelled out in fear and from the fact that his   
father was shaking him violently. "Ada.... Stop you are hurting me."  
  
Elrond released his grip and pulled his son into a tight   
embrace. "Estel why would you..." and he stopped as he saw the look   
on Legolas' face. The blond elf was backing away from the room, tears   
rolling down his face. He turned one last time and bolted for the   
door.  
  
Elrond and the twins looked bewildered but their attention soon came   
back to Estel. "Estel can you tell us why you had these thoughts"   
They didn't need to elaborate for Estel knew exactly what they meant.  
  
"I have always been in the way. People say I am just here for your   
amusement, and when you are tired of me you will just cast me aside   
like a stranger. I even wrote to Legolas and he had no time for me."   
He couldn't speak anymore as the sobs choked him. Elrond and the   
twins each held their brother and son for quite a long time. Estel   
then wiggled from their grasp and jumped from the bed.  
  
"Estel where are you going" Elrond said still fearful of his son's   
intentions.  
  
"I have to find Legolas, I have to explain."  
  
Estel wandered down the stairs and out the front door. He searched   
all over the gardens, and when he could not find him he knew where   
the elf was. He went over to the big oak tree and began to climb up.   
There sitting on a branch was Legolas, the tears still rolling down   
his face. Estel sat down beside him and said nothing, instead waiting   
for Legolas to speak first.  
  
"Mellon nin why? Why did you feel the need to end your own life?"  
  
"Legolas it is hard to explain, but I shall try. Never have I truly   
fit in anywhere and when you befriended me it was the happiest day of   
my life. From that day forward I knew I had at least one friend who I   
could turn to, when all other things were bad. When even you said you   
had no time for me I began to think the worst. It is hard to be   
different in a realm of elves, and you are the only one who ever was   
my friend. I thought I knew you and when you told me in the letter   
that you had no time for me or my silly adan things I took it that   
you no longer cared for me."  
  
"Estel I could never, ever not wish you as a friend. True sometimes I   
say the wrong thing and I hope you will forgive any   
misunderstandings, but I will always consider you the best mellon I   
have ever had." Estel seemed to ponder this for a minute.  
  
"So you do still care for me?" he said.  
  
"Not even the mightiest balrog could tear me from your side. You are   
stuck with me I am afraid." he said as a smile now formed over the   
tear stained face.  
  
"I have not wanted anything more Legolas only your friendship"   
  
They both climbed down and went back into the house. Just inside the   
door Estel was grabbed again by his father and brothers, and hugged   
as he had never been before.  
  
"Never again will you keep these things from me" Elrond said lifting   
Estel's chin to meet his gaze.  
  
"Yes, Ada and Ada..... I love you"  
  
Elrond smiled brightly as he said "And I love you little one. Now let   
us go to dinner for I am sure Estel is very hungry, since he has not   
eaten in three days.  
  
This produced a good solid whack to the back of Estel's head from   
Legolas. Estel turned to glare at him, but thought better of it when   
the look on Legolas' face rivaled one of his father's infamous stares.  
  
The meal was full of conversation and far too soon Estel was staring   
off into space. He had not slept in those three days instead dwelling   
in despair, and now he was quite tired.  
  
They all got up from the table and Estel was half carried by his   
brothers to his room. They placed him on his bed and pulled the   
covers up tight. Before leaving Elrond grabbed the poison off the   
bedside table and poured its contents out the window. He placed a   
kiss on his son's head and shut the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Legolas was called to go back to Mirkwood much to   
Estel's dismay. He was relieved when his father told him that the   
twins and he could join the Mirkwood princek in a few days time.   
Legolas turned to them all and wished them a safe trip and then he   
turned to Estel. Estel had a very devious smile on his face and   
handed Legolas a letter.  
  
"This may not be opened until you get back home."  
  
Legolas looked as if he wanted to ask, but shook his head and rode   
off waving behind him as he departed.  
  
Days Later......................  
  
Legolas sat in his room tired from the day of formal meetings and   
discussions. He pulled his boots off and then his leggings and   
crawled into bed. He hoped Estel would be here soon, and that his   
trip would be uneventful. Then as he was about to go to sleep he   
remembered the letter. He jumped from the bed and went to his pack   
and retrieved it. Crawling back onto the bed he opened the letter and   
read it.  
  
Mellon nin  
  
I know the last letter you received was not the best; so here is   
another for you and hopefully it will brighten your day.  
  
Through thick and thin you have been there.  
Always showing how much you care.  
Never now will I wonder where your heart lies.  
For I can see nothing but true friendship in your eyes.  
Where once I was alone and afraid inside.  
Your kind words have taught me not to hide.  
You caught me as I began to fall.  
With the heart that could melt any wall.  
Forever I will think of you as my best friend.  
Valar could not have asked for better than you mellon nin.  
  
Legolas smiled and wiped the few tears from his eyes. His friend once   
again knew how much he cared. It seemed from his father's   
conversation earlier that all friends had ups and downs, but true   
friends were there when it really counted. He was sure he would   
always strive to be there for Estel; as he knew Estel would be for   
him. Little did he know then, that this was only the first time that   
the friendship of the two would be tested. Although Legolas had no   
doubts it would endure through anything. He finally closed his eyes,   
and fell into dreams of what new mayhem would befall his father's   
halls in a few days, when he and his friend were together.  
  
This is something to keep you happy till Toy Soldiers and Stand or Fall updates again which by the way will be soon. 


End file.
